dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1: Chrysalis
|image = |game = Life Is Strange (video game) |airdate = January 30, 2015LIFE IS STRANGE GETS A RELEASE DATE AND PRICING INFO |writer = Christian Divine |director = Michel Koch, Raoul Barbet |objective = Stop the girl's murder in the bathroom, Get Warren's flash drive, Meet Warren in the parking lot Find tools to fix Max's Camera |place = Blackwell Academy, Prescott Dormitory, Price Household |prev = |next = "Out of Time" |nowalk = }} "Episode 1: Chrysalis" is the first episode of Life Is Strange. It was released January 29 and 30, 2015 for and and Released Feb 3, 2015 for .PlayStation Store Update - Feb 3, 2015 Plot After experiencing a nightmare of being stuck in a violent storm, Blackwell Academy student and "Every Day Heroes" hopeful, Max Caulfield, discovers she has the power to Rewind time. Summary Max wakes up in the middle of a storm in Arcadia Bay with no recollection of how she got there. Spotting a lighthouse nearby, she follows the winding path to the lighthouse. At the top of the cliff she witnesses a the cause of the storm: A tornado moving across the bay and heading towards the town. The tornado tosses a boat from its form. The boat crashes into the lighthouse, destroying its top. The top of the lighthouse appears to crush her when she wakes up in class during a lecture being given by her teacher, Mark Jefferson. Trying to regain her bearings, she watches as Taylor throws a paper ball at Kate Marsh, overhears Stella's pencil fall from her table and Victoria Chase's cell phone vibrate. Mr. Jefferson asks the class a question regarding a photographer who captured the "human condition in black and white" and Victoria answers correctly with . Distracted from her dream, Max takes a with her , attracting Mr. Jefferson's attention. He explains that Max's generation was not the first to capture self portraits on a camera. Mr. Jefferson then asks Max the question on who was the first person to capture human expression. Max, uncertain of the answer, didn't know the answer. Frustrated, Jefferson posed the question to the entire class. Victoria answers with , a who invented the . Turning to Max, Victoria taunts her, saying she was "officially stuck in the retro zone". Jefferson lectures the class a for a few more moments before the bell signals the end of class. As the class empties out, he reminds everyone that the deadline for the Everyday Heroes Contest is coming up soon. Before approaching Jefferson, Max talks to her friend, Kate. Max apologies for her "lame answer" to Jefferson's question. Kate remarks that not everyone is suited to the spotlight, unlike Victoria. Kate reassures Max that she has nothing to be concerned about with Victoria, so far as her talents are concerned. Max approaches Mr. Jefferson, hoping to speak with him. Irritated, Victoria attempts to dismiss her, but Jefferson interjects, unwilling to let Max leave before they speak. Max explains that she didn't have time to submit her photograph yet because of other schoolwork obligations. Mr. Jefferson reminds Max of her talents and that she shouldn't wait too long to submit her photograph. After the talk Max will leaves the classroom and puts on her earphones. Max heads for the girls bathroom. Relieved the bathroom is empty, she washes her face and regards the photograph she intended to submit for the Everyday Heroes Contest. Frustrated, she rips the photograph in half and discards it. Moments later, she sees a Blue Butterfly. Seizing the opportunity, she follows it into the corner stall at the end of the bathroom and snaps a photograph of it before it flies away. Nathan Prescott enters the girls bathroom, talking to himself. Next, a girl with blue hair follows after him, checking the stalls to make sure no one is there. The girl demands money from Nathan for drugs since he the son of the Prescott Family, the richest family Arcadia Bay. She pushes him further, threatening to tell his parents about his drug dealing in order to ascertain money from them. Nathan demands that she leave his family out of their deal, but the girl ignores him and calls him a "little girl". Angered by her disrespect, Nathan tells her "no one controls him" and pulls a gun out of his jacket. He forces the girl against the wall, ignoring her warnings that he would get into far worse trouble if anyone knew he had a gun. Nathan taunts her and assumes no one would miss her "punk ass" if he did shoot her. The girl shoves Nathan away from herself, Nathan accidentally pulls the trigger and shoots her in the stomach. Max comes out of her hiding place and extends her arm out as if to stop the bullet. Without realizing, she manipulates time, rewinding the moment until she is back in Mr. Jefferson's class just as it was nearing its end. The events of the end of class --- Jefferson's lecture, Taylor harassing Kate, Stella dropping her pencil --- repeat themselves, but this time Max breaks her camera when she hears Victoria's cell phone vibrate again. Testing the waters, Max extends her hand again and watches as time rewinds to before she knocks her camera off her table. Astonished it worked a second time, she took another selfie to see if Mr. Jefferson would react the same way again. He does and Jefferson asks her the same question. Max, concerned about the girl in the bathroom, asks if she could be dismissed so she could use the bathroom. Jefferson teases her for attempting to get out of answering the question and tells her they'll speak after class. Fearful that staying after class would ensure the girl's death, Max rewinds time again and provides Mr. Jefferson with the question he was looking for. Victoria gets mad at Max and Jefferson finishes his lecture as class ends. Following their conversation, Max heads for the bathroom to save the girl. Max retraced her footsteps in the bathroom and waited for the events that occurred prior to repeat themselves. When it does, Max discovers a hammer underneath a cleaning cart left behind in the bathroom by Samuel and uses it to trigger the alarm. Nathan Prescott is distracted long enough for the girl to escape, Nathan follows suit. Max exits the bathroom and is cornered by David Madsen, who accuses her of wrongdoing based on her uneasy behavior. However, Principal Ray Wells dismissed Madsen and attempted to find out what was going on with Max himself. Depending on the players choices, Max will hide the truth or tell Wells what she saw the bathroom. After she is dismissed by the Principal, she heads outside where she interacts with a large majority of Blackwell Academy and learns about the missing girl, Rachel Amber, whose posters she'd seen in the school's halls earlier. She gets a text message from Warren Graham, one of her friends, who is looking to see the return of his flash drive. Heading for the Prescott Dormitory, Maxis blocked from entering the Girls Dormitory by Victoria chase and her friends, Taylor and Courtney. Victoria mocks Max's behavior around Mr. Jefferson, who she believes fells for Max's "waif hipster bullshit". Snapping a photo of her with her cell phone, Victoria promises to put her photograph on the "social medias" and tells her to "go fuck your selfie". Angry, Max hatches a plan to remove Victoria from the stairs. Tampering with the handle of a paint can that the school janitor, Samuel, was using, Max messed with the sprinkler system. Victoria and her friends avoid the sprinklers only for Victoria to be splattered with paint when the paint can's handle breaks and drops from the scaffolding it was hanging from. When Courtney and Taylor go to get towels to wipe the paint off of Victoria, Max approaches Victoria. The player has the choice of making fun of or comforting Victoria. Afterward, she enters the Girls Dormitory and heads for her dorm room. No sooner than she enters, she finds a note from Dana Ward, who took Warren's flash drive to watch the movies on it. Heading out of her room, Max decides to head for Dana's dorm room just as Juliet Watson exits Dana's room and locks her inside. Max investigates the situation, and depending on whether or not she guesses Juliet's last name properly, Juliet will explain that she locked Dana in her room because Victoria Chase told her Dana had been sexting with her boyfriend, Zachary. Suspicious, Max enters Victoria's dorm room to procure evidence. Finding an e-mail detailing the truth about Zachary, she exits the room and shows Juliet the evidence. Embarrassed, Juliet apologizes to Dana for her actions before heading off to confront Zachary about the lie. Entering Dana's bedroom, Max grabs the flash drive from off of Dana's desk. Optionally, she may discover a home pregnancy test which will lead to Dana confessing to being pregnant at one point before she got an abortion. Leaving the Girls Dormitory, Max heads for the parking lot. Before she arrives, she witnesses David Madsen harassing her friend, Kate Marsh. Depending on the choice of the player, Max has the option to intervene or take a photograph of David's actions against Kate. She meets up with Warren in the parking lot and returns his flash drive. When he notices something was bothering her, Max attempted to explain her time traveling ability to him. However, she was interrupted by the arrival of Nathan Prescott, who demanded to know what she told Principal Wells. Max, refused to intimated by Nathan, and threatened to call the police. Warren attempted to step in and defend Max, but was knocked down with a headbutt by Nathan. Nathan attacked Max until she scratched his face, forcing him to push her down. As she recovered, a truck pulled up in front of her. On her feet, Max recognized the girl from the bathroom as her childhood friend, Chloe. Warren jumps on Nathan, knocking him over only be attacked. His distraction allows Max enough time to get into Chloe's truck and escape while David Madsen intervened, preventing Nathan from harming Warren any further. Chloe and Max catch up on the way to her house. During the ride, Max finds out her camera has been broken, likely during her altercation between herself and Nathan. Chloe offers her stepfather's tools to use to fix her camera. At the Price Household, Chloe and Max do some more catching up. Max, searching for a CD, inadvertently discovers that Rachel Amber was a friend of Chloe. Chloe explained that she and Rachel became friends after Max's family left for Seattle and her father died, a time where she felt "abandoned". The two of them planned on leaving Arcadia Bay for Los Angeles once they had enough money, but Rachel disappeared almost six months before. Chloe believed her friend's disappearance was serious, but her parents pretended it wasn't and Chloe believed they were "in denial" about the situation. After their conversation, Max leaves Chloe alone while she searches the house for the tools she needed. Entering the basement, she discovers files of Blackwell Academy students being kept by David Madsen, Chloe's stepfather. Returning to the bedroom, she tries to fix her camera with the tools she found, but eventually gave up. Chloe, recognizing one of the pictures Max took in the bathroom as one she saw earlier, Chloe realized that Max was the one who saved her from being shot by Nathan. Reluctantly, Max admits that she was there. Excited by the realization, Chloe decides to celebrate their reunion by giving Max her father's camera and taking the photograph of the Blue Butterfly as a "token". Chloe turns on a turns on her radio and proceeds to dance around on her bed. Max is able to take a photograph of her friend before the return of David Madsen. Chloe urges Max to hide while she blocks her door, preventing David from entering. The confrontation between herself, Chloe and David is dependent on whether or not the player chooses to hide, not hide, blame Chloe for the drugs she bought or take the blame for the drugs instead. After their fight with David, Chloe and Max head for the lighthouse. There Chloe reluctantly reveals that she is in debt to someone trying to get money for her and Rachel to leave. Additionally, she was drugged and presumably video tapped by Nathan during an attempt to scam money off of him at a bar. Max tells her that they have to be careful now because of what they knew about Nathan. Concerned, Chloe tells Max that she misses Rachel Amber and hopes that together the two of them will able to find her. Max experiences another instance of what she believes was a "vision" of the town being destroyed by a tornado. Lost in the storm, she follows the silhouette of a deer up to the top of the path. At the edge of the cliff, she finds a news paper that reports that the storm will occur October 11, 2013, just four days away. She is pulled from her vision by Chloe and she frantically tries to explain what she saw. Chloe was hesitant to believe her, thinking her friend was on drugs or spacing out. However, when it begins to snow, a baffled Chloe --- who takes Max's remark about Snow in the middle of October being a result of global warming --- asks Max to explain her story "from the beginning". As the day draws to a close, Victoria, Warren, David, Nathan, Principal Wells and Mr. Jefferson all witness the snow falling while Kate Marsh cries alone in her bedroom. The episode ends with a close up shot on a red folder with Rachel Amber's name on it. Characters *Max Caulfield *Victoria Chase *Kate Marsh *Nathan Prescott *Chloe Price *David Madsen *Mark Jefferson *Ray Wells *Warren Graham *Michelle Grant *Juliet Watson *Dana Ward *Taylor Christensen *Logan Robertson *Brooke Scott *Stella Hill *Luke Parker *Hayden *Justin *Trevor *Alyssa *Courtney *Evan *Daniel *Zachary *Samuel *Rachel Amber (Mentioned) *William Price (Mentioned) *Joyce Price (Mentioned) *Mrs. Caulfield *Mr. Caulfield *Kristen (Mentioned) *Fernando (Mentioned) *Bongo (Mentioned) In-Game Decisions Major Choices ;Report Nathan *You Reported Nathan - 67% *You Hid The Truth - 33% ;Revenge *You Made Fun of Victoria - 24% *You Comforted Victoria - 76% ;David and Kate *You Took a Photo of David Hassling Kate - 16% *You Intervened to Help out Kate - 84% ;Take the Blame *You Took The Blame for Chloe - 27% *You Blamed Chloe - 1% *You Stayed Hidden - 36% *You Came out of Hiding to Intervene - 36% Minor Choices ;Daniel *You Let Daniel Draw you a Portrait - 51% *You Didn’t Let Daniel Draw your Portrait - 49% ;Ms. Grant's Petition *You Signed Ms. Grant’s Petition - 52% *You Didn’t Sign Ms. Grant’s Petition - 48% ;Alyssa *You Helped Alyssa - 84% *You Didn’t Help Alyssa - 16% ;Kate's Slate *You erased the insults on Kate's slate - 50% *You didn't erase Kate's slate - 50% ;Max's Plant *You Watered Your Plant - 70% *You Didn’t Water Your Plant - 30% ;Victoria's pictures *You "reorganized" Victoria’s pictures - 23% *You didn’t touch Victoria’s pictures - 77% ;Pregnancy Test *You Touched Dana’s Pregnancy Test - 3% *You Didn’t Touch Dana’s Pregnancy Test 97% ;The RV *You Wrote on a Dirty RV - 22% *You Didn’t Write on a RV -''' 78%''' ;The Bird *You Saved the Bird - 44% *You Didn’t Save the Bird - 56% ;Chloe's Snowglobe *You Broke Chloe’s snow globe - 10% *You Didn’t Break Chloe’s snow globe 90% ;Covering your Tracks *You Left Evidence while searching through David’s Stuff - 17% *You didn’t leave any evidence - 83% ;David's Files *You read David’s Files - 67% *You Didn’t read David’s files - 33% Deaths *Chloe (Killed before being saved by Max) *Bird (Determinant) Featured Music Patch Notes As of May 18, 2015, the following patches have been made and included for the Steam release of Life Is Strange.Patch 20150515-312843 #Fixed v-sync settings not applied in windowed mode unless going fullscreen #Fixed email address validation issues in Square Enix Membership screen #Fixed keymapping issues for Qwerty and Azerty keyboards, where some symbols were switched. #Fixed print screen key causing the game to crash. #Fixed several gamepads conflicting making camera move by itself #Fixed infocast message stuttering #Fix game not pausing when alt tabbing / switching apps in full screen mode. #Fix control scheme not switching between gamepad and mouse/keyboard during major choices #Fixed missing teaser photos at the end of Episode 01. #Some minor fixes and changes made in order to pave the way for Episode 02 #Added a ‘windowed borderless’ mode in the options menu. #Fixed the rewind tutorial prompt sometimes not appearing in Episode 1’s classroom, blocking progression. #Fixed Low/Medium video setting sometimes causing texture corruptions. #Fixed sound issues when alt-tabbing while movies are playing. #Fixed a crash when quitting the game on a 32bit OS. References to other Media *In her journal, Max mentions she read 's and borrowed by from Kate Marsh. *Warren's contains illegally downloaded versions of the , the 1965 '' , '' , , and . *When Ms. Grant refers to Blackwell "going back to 1984", she is referencing the novel . Written in 1949, Nineteen Eighty-Four focused on in "Airship One", a nation in the superstate of "Oceania". *When the Max approaches the plasma screen television in Victoria's room she will make a reference to the 2001 Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. The film was directed by Final Fantasy creator Hironobu Sakaguchi under . *At Chloe's house, Max will liken herself to a "real" from , a title currently under and developed by . *In the Prescott Dormitory, there is a slate that reads " " next to a room numbered #217. "Redrum" and #217 is a reference to the original room number in 's novel ."The management of the Timberline hotel (in real life) had requested Kubrick change the room number for the film because they figured guests staying at the hotel would never want to rent out the room after seeing the film." --- source Life-Is-Strange-The-Shining-800x450.jpg *The Glyph symbols on the face of the building near the lighthouse are a reference to twenty three members in La Horde du Contrevent by Alain Damasio, a co-founder of DONTNOD Entertainment.Glyph on the lighthouseLa Horde du Contrevent *Chloe's licence plates, "TWN PKS" is a reference to the 1990 drama, , created by and . *Warren's licence plates, "THXFLS", is a reference to the sci-fi drama The X-Files. Additionally, near the lighthouse, Max can approach a boulder with the message " " spray painted on its face. Trust_No_One.jpg *Other licence plates in the parking lot of Blackwell Academy reference something from popular culture as wellLife is Strange licence plate Easter eggs by shuleek, including: Licence_Plates-10.jpg|#1 "QNT MLP" - (Red Car near entrance) Licence_Plates-11.jpg|#2 "BRDCHRCH" - (Gray Car) Licence_Plates-01.jpg|#3 "TWN PKS" - Twin Peaks (Chloe's Truck) Licence_Plates-08.jpg|#4 "B R K B D" - (the RV) Licence_Plates-09.jpg|#5 "SXFTNDR" - (Red Truck) Licence_Plates-06.jpg|#6 "THPRCTC" - (Blue Truck) Licence_Plates-05.jpg|#7 "PRK SN RC" - (Brown Car) Licence_Plates-04.jpg|#8 "TH WR" - (Red Car) Licence_Plates-12.jpg|#9 "CRNVL" - '' '' (Brown Truck) Licence_Plates-07.jpg|#10 "THSPRNS" - (Blue Car) Licence_Plates-03.jpg|#11 "TWLGHTZN" - (Red Truck #2) Licence_Plates-02.jpg|#12 "THXFLS" - The X-Files (Warren's Car) Licence_Plates-13.jpg|#13 "BFFVMPRSLR" - (Gray Truck next to Warren's car) Licence_Plates-14.jpg|#14 "TRDTCTV" - (David Madsen's car)Licence plate's easter egg? *The symbol oft associated with the and is the . In , it was the eye of . The all-seeing eye can be seen all over Blackwell Academy's campus (notably with girls bathroom, the Prescott Dormitory, the very entrance of the parking lot). All seeing Eye.jpg *Max's response to Warren's textafter he shows off his black eye from Nathan, "kek" is a form of " " (laugh out loud) used for the online game ."Kek" Urban DictionaryTop Definition: "Kek literally translates to lol on World of Warcraft. When someone from the Horde side types lol in /say, members of the alliance side see kek instead. Not specific to Orcs." *Warren suggests Max could've started a fund with a photograph of Victoria covered in paint if the player chooses to comfort Victoria instead of making fun of her. *When Max spots Frank's dog, she makes a reference to . Cujo is a rabid canine and central character novel of the same name written by Stephen King. *When Max studies a poster of Arcadia Bay in Chloe's house, she quotes American novelist, . was a book edited and published in 1940 following Wolfe's death a year earlier (1939). The title was presumably inspired by a comment made by Ella Winter in a conversation with Wolfe: "Don't you know you can't go back home again?" Trivia *"Chrysalis" ranked #5 on the official PlayStation Store's top selling games in February of 2015.PlayStation Store: February 2015’s Top Sellers * refers to a metamorphosis undergone by . *Famous photographers mentioned throughout "Chrysalis" were: * * * * and the * . * and his book The Decisive Moment * * * to whom Victoria is compared by Max * and his famous photograph, " ". * the texture for the books has one with "Doisneau" written on the spine, Max doesn't actually note that on the classroom, but does so in her room * * . * * * *The beginning of "Chrysalis" mirrors, albeit marginally, the beginning of 's launch title, Alan Wake. In their dreams, both Max Caulfield and Alan Wake believe the point of safety is a lighthouse seen in the distance. *May 6, 2015, the official Life Is Strange twitter announced updates for and were made for Episode 1, Episode 2 and Episode 3.May 6, 2015: @LifeIsStrangeMay 6, 2015: @LifeIsStrangeDontnod Entertainment Confirms New Update for Life Is Strange Achievements/Trophies The following are a list of achievements and trophies in "Episode 1: Chrysalis" that can be earned in the and version of Life Is Strange.Life Is Strange ~ Trophy Guide & RoadmapLife is Strange Achievements Steam Achievements There are twelve steam achievements the player can get in Life Is Strange.Life Is Strange™ Achivements on Steam Videos Trailers Life Is Strange - Reveal Trailer (PEGI) Life Is Strange Launch Trailer (PEGI) ライフ イズ ストレンジ： 日本発売決定！アナウンスメントトレーラー|Japanese Language "Chrysalis" trailer Life is Strange - Episode 1 is Now Free Walkthroughs Life Is Strange Episode 1 Developer Walkthrough Part 1 Exclusive Life Is Strange Episode 1 Developer Walkthrough Part 2 Exclusive Life Is Strange All Important Choices Episode 1 PS4 Life Is Strange All Small Choices 2 Episode 1 PS4 Life is Strange ep1 easter eggs - License plates Life is Strange Episode 1 All optional Photos Clips Life Is Strange Episode 1 - Game Glitch Life Is Strange FF Spirits Within Easter Egg Life is Strange 1 Chrysalis Trust No One Life is Strange 1 Chrysalis Pyramidal Graffiti Episode Gallery Life-is-strange-2.jpg|Max's "nightmare" of a freak storm in Arcadia Bay Episode 1 Screenshot-09.jpg Life-is-strange-3.jpg Episode_1_Screenshot-01.jpg|Max's Photograph for her class project. Episode_1_Screenshot-02.png|Max in class Life-is-strange-4.jpg Life-is-strange-5.jpg|The halls of Blackwell Academy. Life-is-strange-6.jpg|Chloe is shot and killed in the bathroom. Life-is-strange-8.jpg|The outside of Blackwell Academy Episode_1_Screenshot-06.jpg|Max's dorm room Episode_1_Screenshot-07.jpg|Max and Juliet Episode 1 Screenshot-10.jpg|Max in Victoria's room Episode_1_Screenshot-08.jpg|Nathan punches Warren Episode_1_Screenshot-11.jpg|Max and Chloe reunited. Episode_1_Screenshot-12.jpg|Max in Chloe's backyard. Episode_1_Screenshot-13.jpg|Max and Chloe have a heart-to-heart Episode_1_Screenshot-14.jpg|Chloe using David Madsen's gun Official Artwork TX Episode1 Preview.png|Episode 1 photo preview from the main menu. Life Is Strange Cover.jpg|"Chrysallis" cover art Episode Reception Notes References }} Category:Episodes Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Episodes